Survivor: Gabon Earth's last Eden
Survivor: Gabon- Earth's last Eden Survivor: Gabon- Earth's last Eden to 10 edycja Farmvivor. 18 uczesników podzielono na 2 plemiona: Fang i Kota. Zwycięzcą tej edycji jest Krzychu, który pokonał w głosowaniu Elizę i Justynę 4-3-0 Prowadzący- kamel98 '''CAST''' * kacperikarol *Jahsta *karlos20001 *danielblok *zuzanna66666 *hejsylwia *krzychu2907 *panianakonda *witajjula *Mr.Amigo99 *lukimtb *witamoliwia *misiek2000wp *marce11 *eliza727 *superlemur912 *aniasr1 *matiz321 Twisty *'''Połączenie- nastąpiło przy 9 osobach''' *'''Przemieszanie- nastąpiło po trzech pierwszych konkurencjach o immunitet''' Eliminacje '''Episode 1: The first time I'm so glad to see you.''' *'''Immunity/Reward chalenge: '''Zawodnicy indywidulanie brali udział w zawodach. Zadanie polegało na podaniu wszystkich zwycięzców poprzednich serii. Dwie pierwsze osoby wygrywały zadanie, nietykalność oraz nagrodę. *'''Reward: '''Możliwość wybrania zawodników. Pierwsze miejsce w zadaiu zajęła Jahsta dzięki błyskawicznej odpowiedzi, drugie miejsce zdobył nie wiele wolniejszy karlos20001. Ich zadaniem w ramach nagrody było wybranie zawodników do swoich plemion. Był jednak mały chaczyk. Dwie ostatnie osoby które nie zostaną wybrane odpadają. Ostatnimi dwiema osobami zostały witajoliwia oraz panianakonda. To one zostały jako pierwsze wyeliminowane z tej gry. Plemiona nosiły nazwy Fang(drużyna Jahsty) i Kota(drużyna karlosa). '''Episode 2:''' '''Ha, ha, chimpanzee would not have laughed.''' *'''Immunity chalenge: '''W tym zadaniu prowadzący dał uczestnikom zdjęcie małpy. Każdy miał użyć wszelakiego typu programów graficznych aby ze zwykłej małpy zrobić Miss Universe Wszyscy gracze którzy pojawili się na zadaniu starali sie jak mogli aby upiększyć małpiszona. Niektóre prace były bardzo pomysłowe i nne zaś bezczelnie skopiowane z internetu. Na koniec prowadzący kazał uczestnikom wybrać po najlepszej pracy z każdego teamu. Pod ostrzał jury dostały się prace kacperikarola oraz miśka. Bardzo surowe jury składające się z rodziny prowadzącego surowo oceniało obie prace. O zwycięstwie Kota zadecydowało 2,5pkt które zdobyli dzięki papierosowi:D. Fang po raz pierwszy udało się na radę plemienia. Po bardzo wyrównanym głosowaniu, z jednym punktem więcej niż marce11 odpadła zuzanna66666 stając się pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą z Survivor: Gabon. '''Episode 3: Already I can guess what was going on.''' *'''Immunity chalenge:''' Zadanie polega na rozszyfrowaniu miejsca po punktach na mapie świata podanej przez prowadzącego. Zadanie typu 1vs1. Zaraz po poprzednim zadaniu prowadzący nakazał kapitanowi drużyn aby przypożądkowali swoich zawodników do numerów. Od 1-7 Fang a od 8-15 Kota. Tuż przed zadaniem prowadzący podał nowe składy. Pierwszy pojedynek toczył się pomiędzy marce11 a lukimtb, żaden z nich nie przeją inicjatywy i skończyło się remisem. Uczestnikami drugiej rundy byli karlos20001 oraz kacperikarol, przejęli oni temat od poprzedników. Kacperikarol jedną porawną odpowiedzią zgarnął pierwszy punkt dla Fang.Wynik trzeciej rundy leżał w rękach Jahsty oraz matiza. Jahsta błyskawicznie uporawszy się z zadaniem wyrównała wynik. Kolejne cztery rundy kończyły się remisem. Złą passę w 8 rundzie przerwał kacperikarol drugi raz punktując dla Fang. W następnej rundzie danielblok zapunktował dwa razy dla Fang dzięki czemu wygrali wynikiem 4:1 i zdobyli nietykalność na radzie. '''Episode 4: But what these nerves! What happens is done.''' *'''Immunity chalange: '''Zadanie polega na zrobieniu w programie graficznym znaku S.O.S. Znaki będą oceniane pod względem bicia po oczach, oryginalności i kolorowości. Zawodnicy przyłożyli sie do zadania, większość uczestników wykonała pracę. Plemiona ze wszystkich prac musiały wybrać po jednej najlepszej. Ostatecznie zostały wybrane prace elizy727 oraz Mr.Amigo99. Jednopunktową przewagą punktową Fang zdobyło nietykalność poraz drugi z rzędu. '''Episode 5: As you said it is immutable unchangeable!''' *'''Immunity chalenge: '''Zadanie polega na ułożeniu historyjki z podanymi słowami. Najdłuższa historyjka wygrywa. Zadanie typu 1vs1. Prowadzący ankazał kapitanom drużyn wybrać po czterech graczy którzy wezmą udział w zadaniu. W pierwszej rundzie wzięli udział krzychu2907 i kacperikarol. Ten drugi napisał opowiadanie ale brakło mu jednego słowa klucza więc zostało ono niezaliczone. W drugiej rundzie w szranki stanęli Mr.Amigo99 i eliza727 niestety obie prace zostały dostarzone po czasie. Nadal utrzymywał się remis 0:0. Trzecią parę stanowili aniasr1 oraz superlemur912. Ania dzięki temu ze jako jedyna wystawiła pracę zdobyła punkt dla Fang. Wkolejnej rundzie dzięki długiemu opowiadaniu Jahsty Kota zdobyło punkt jednocześnie wyrównując 1:1. W późniejszych rundach kacperikarol oraz Mr.Amigo99 zdobyli punkty dla Kota. W następnej rundzie passę Kota przerwała aniasr1 ale nie na długo gdyż w kolejnej rundzie Kota zdobyło punkt oraz immunitet. '''Episode 6: If you want to team performance, it will be Team.''' *'''Immunity/reward chalenge: '''Zadanie polega na rozpoznawanie rzeczy na obrazku. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Zadanie typu Team vs Team. *'''Reward: '''Kapitan wygranego plemienia wybier po jednej osobie z plemienia która dostaje indywidualną nietykalność. Przed dzisiejszym zadaniem prowadzący powiedział że po zadanieu będą głosowały obie drużyny. Po błyskawicznej odpowiedzi pierwszy punkt powendrował do Fang. Kota nie pozostało w tyle, w kolejnej rundzie odrobili punkt. W późniejszym etapie gry Fang wyszło na prowadzenie zdobywając 2 punkty. Kota zaczynało się powoli podnosi doprowadzając do wyniku 3:2. Fang ponownie zebrała siły i znów zgarnęła dwa punkty z rzędu. Kota po otrzymaniu dawki energii zdominowała zadanie tym samym zdobywając immunitet. Po zadaniu prowadzący kazał uczestnikom przyporządkować do siebie numery od 0 do 9. Po wybraniu numerów przez zawodników okazało sie że nastąpiło drugie przemieszanie drużyn. '''Episode 7:''' '''The captain, the captain who is our captain?''' *'''Immunty''' '''chalenge: '''W tym zadaniu chodzi o to aby poznać rzecz znajdującą się na obrazku. Obrazek będzie podzielony na kilka części. Zadanie typu Team vs Team. Pierwszy punkt dla Fang zdobył misek2000wp, wynik wyrównała Jahsta błyskawiczną odpowiedzią. Kolejne punkty doprowadzające do remisu znów zdobyli misiek i Jahsta. Fang wzięło się w garśc i zgarnęło dwa kolejne punkty zdobywając nietykalność. '''Episode 8:''' '''After the merger, there is no captain, everyone plays for themselves.''' *'''Immunity challenge:''' W tej konkurencji chodzi o szybkość graczy. Gra jest podzielona na rundy. Po każdej rundzie odpada pewna ilość graczy. Zadanie typu All vs All. Pierwszy punkcik dla siebie w błyskawicznym tępie zdobyła Jahsta, zaraz za nią do drugiej rundy przeszli eliza717, misiek2000wp, lukimtb, superlemur912. Druga runda polegała na znalezieniu słów w wątku, w tej rundzie pierwsza była eliza727 a do finału razem z nią przeszli misiek2000wp oraz Jahsta. inałowe zadanie polegało na podaniu linków do kilku rzeczy, znów najszybsza okazała się eliza727 wygrywając tym smym immunitet. '''Episode 9:''' '''It is here I have the slightest chance of winning.''' *'''Immunity challenge:''' W tej konkurencji gracze odpowiadają na pytania. Pytania są zadawane w formie testowej. W grze jest sześć rund, kto zdobędzie najwięcej punktów ten wygrywa. Zadanie typu All vs All. Pierwsza runda doprowadziła do remisu pomiędzy JAhstą, elizą727 i Mr.Amigo. W drugiej rundzie zawodnicy zmierzyli się z chemią, na szczyt punktacji dostali się Jahsta oraz Mr.Amigo99. W następnych rundach było kilka zmian na pierwszym miejscu ale to Jahsta okazała się najlepsza i zdobyła immunitet. '''Episode 10: Well''' '''folks, it's time to go out of the maze, the task of coming up.''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''Zadnie jest podzielone na kilka rund, w każdej rundzie zawodnicy otrzymują labirynt do przejścia. Kto pierwszy ten wygrywa. Zadanie typu All vs All. Do drugier rundy przeszli, Mr.Amigo, Jahsta, eliza727, superlemur912. Do finału po błyskawicznych odpowiedziach doszły eliza727 i Jahsta. Po zaciętej finałowej walce, o sekundy szybsza okazała sie Jahsta, tym samym zdobywając immunitet. '''Episode 11: No, I have no idea what exactly is going to walk, but he can help it.''' *'''Immunity challenge:''' Gra nazywa się kłamczuch. Ostatni pozostały na polu gry zgarnia immunitet. Zadanie typu All vs All Nietykalność w tym zadaniu zdobyła eliza727. '''Episode 12: Do not tease Eliza, because it will show claws.''' *'''Immunity challenge:''' W tym zadaniu chodzi o poprawne dopasowanie frazeologizmów. Zadanie typu All vs All. Po kilkunastu minutach starania się aby złożyc te frazeologizmy Jahsta podała odpowiedź. Jednak okazłao się że w jednym miejscu popełniła błąd. Sytuacją tę wykorzystała eliza727 wygrywając tym samym immunitet. '''Episode 13: You just gave candy, and you took candy.''' *'''Immunity challenge: '''W tym zadaniu gracze zostaną sprawdzeni pod względam znajomości współplemieńców. Każdy z nich będzie musiał odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące danej osoby. Na pierwsze pytanie rzaden z rozbitków nie odpowiedział poprawnie. Po drugiej rundzie eliza727 wysunęła się na prowadzenie. W trzeciej rundzie wszyscy dorównali punktowo elizie727. Jahsta zdobywając sporą przewagę wygrała konkurencję i zapewniła sobie miejsce w finale. '''Episode 14: It's the final countdown!''' Zawodnicy zaszli jak najdalej sie dało w tej grze. Teraz ich los leży w rękach jury które będzie zadawało im pytania, które pomogą zdecydować na kogo oddać mają swój głos. Edycję wygrał krzychu2907 w stosunku głosów 4-3-0. '''Voting History'''